The Last Fight
by BlahBlahBlahBlahh
Summary: OneShot. After SK. What if when Rose went to Russia, Dimitri was ready for her? A final fight between two past lovers. RoseXDimitri


**This is a version of Rose finding strigoi Dimitri. It's a oneshot about the fight they would have and the outcome. Please R&R this is only my second Fanfic**

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to the amazing Richelle Mead XD**

* * *

My stomach flipped, and I got that nauseous feeling that surfaces whenever a strigoi is nearby. My breath quickened, and I clutched my stake harder, ignoring my sweaty palms and trying hard to relax.

'I know your there, Dimitri.' I called out, my eyes flicking around nervously, and sure enough he stepped out from the shadows, closer than what I was expecting-about 5 meters away. My heart raced, as I took in the red rimmed eyes, and white skin. I couldn't drop my gaze from those eyes. The beautiful brown eyes that had once looked down at me in love and affection were now red rimmed, and terrifying. His gaze was hateful, and predatory, and I couldn't help but shiver, as I saw what he had become.

'I was wondering when you would find me, Roza.' he spoke coldly, and at that moment I realized that despite my desperate hopes, this was not the man I fell in love with. This was a monster, a strigoi-and it had to be killed. I tried to reply with one of my usual smartass comments, but it was as if my throat had closed up and the most I could manage was a soft gasp. 'You could have gone on with your life as a guardian, Roza. I'd try my best to let you be, and to not come awaken you. ` A mocking smile crossed his face for an instant, disappearing so quickly I almost thought I`d imagined it. He sighed. 'You're too dangerous to be allowed to live though-I can see that now-so Roza, I`m going to kill you.'

I cleared my throat and forced my mouth to start working. 'Funny' I said, pleased my voice sounded stronger than I felt, 'But I actually came here to kill _you_.'

'You can't kill me, Roza. I know we made that stupid promise to each other when I was a dhampir but I didn't realize what it was like being strigoi-it's amazing. More powerful than you could imagine. '

'Good thing I don't really give a damn about being all macho then isn't it?' I said my voice shaking. 'You're a monster. You're not the Dimitri I loved.'

Dimitri let loose an animal-like snarl and lunged forwards towards me. I gasped and just barely managed to jump aside before his fangs latched onto my throat. _Jesus Christ! I forgot what a badass he was. _Dimitri was almost impossible to beat as a dhampir- He probably _will _be impossible to beat as a strigoi. I quickly shook the thought off, as Dimitri`s fist streaked towards me so fast it was almost a blur. I managed to duck, and as I was down I let loose a roundhouse kick which he cleverly anticipated and leapt back from. I punched out and managed to graze the side of his face, causing him to stumble. I didn't have time to be smug about it because he recovered quickly and responded by smashing my head into the ground. I let out a scream as black dots danced across my vision, but shook off the pain and jumped up in time to block the glancing blow he had aimed for my already spinning head.

I felt like falling to my knees and weeping. I was panting and tired with a very possible concussion, and Dimitri barely had a scratch. _I might as well just give up and hope he ends this quickly. _I thought, still trying to dodge, Dimitri`s never ending blows. I was about to give in to my thoughts, when I thought back to the promise we had made each other in that van. It seems like such a long time ago, considering how much I`ve been through since then. But that one memory was all I needed. Remembering Dimitri as a dhampir compared to the strigoi he`s become is what kept me going. Because no matter what this strigoi Dimitri was saying, _my _Dimitri would not want to become that which he hated so passionately.

And just like that, I made my decision. I wouldn't stop fighting until he was finished. _If I go down, your damn well coming with me. _

I started to fight harder and quicker and along with surprising myself at the sudden burst of strength I also surprised Dimitri-and _that _was his first mistake. His second mistake was forgetting that as well as him knowing all of _my_ moves, I knew all of _his_. He kicked my legs out from under me and I let myself fall. His fangs were inches from my neck and he laughed softly because he assumed I'd given up. 'Goodbye, Roza.' he growled.

'Yeah…Goodbye Dimitri.' And with a speed that surprised even myself I kicked hard between his legs, and by god did I hit the mark. He gasped, and I pushed him off me and straddled his waist, bringing the stake down firmly through his heart. He grunted with pain, and I rolled off him to kneel by his side.

'R-Roza` He gasped out.

'I`m here, Dimitri' I sobbed, tears dripping from my cheeks

'Th-thank...you….I'm…so..r.r…y' I stroked his hair back from his face as he tried so hard to talk. His eyes were back to the brown I loved so much, and I honestly felt my heart breaking. His next words were so quiet and choked I could barely make them out.

'I...Love…You'

'I know. And I love you too, Comrade'

He smiled, and I think he tried to chuckle but he was too far gone. He managed one last breath, before his chest stopped moving completely, and he lay still. I was openly weeping and I stayed by his side, until it started to get light. I stood up shakily and wiped stray tears from my eyes. I'd done it. I had just killed the love of my life.

I turned away and started walking, without looking back. His body would hopefully burn in the sun, and all evidence of what happened would be lost.

My heart was aching. I would _never _be the same after this. But right now I was needed elsewhere.

_Don't worry Liss…..I`m on the next flight back._

I smiled

* * *

**What did you think? haha, Im not very good at action scenes am I? Oh well. Please R&R XD**


End file.
